hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Greed Island arc
The Greed Island arc is the fifth (officially fourth) story arc of the series. The arc spans from Chapters 120 to 185 of the manga, Episodes 71 to 92 of the 1999 anime adaptation series, and Episodes 59 to 75 of the 2011 anime adaptation series. Summary Southernpiece Auction Gon and Killua go to the Southernpiece Auction for Greed Island. Rather than attempt to directly obtain it, Gon and Killua planned to let someone else buy it and then enter the game for that client. After a brief run-in with Feitan and Phinks, the auction for Greed Island begins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 Gon and Killua raise their bid as high as they can, but are ultimately outdone by Battera. After the auction, they ask Battera and his assistant, Tsezguerra, if they could enter the game for him. Despite their knowledge of the game and Nen, Tsezguerra refuses, stating that their display of Nen was not strong enough.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 He also says that Nen users would be able to enter the game only after they pass a test a few days later. Wishing to prove the two wrong, Gon and Killua continue to train. At the same time, Feitan and Phinks obtain a copy of Greed Island by stealing it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 122 Entering the Game Kurapika, Melody, and the rest of Light Nostrade's employees leave Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 124 Gon and Killua go to the examination room where the applicants would be screened. Killua shows off his new electricity Nen ability,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 whereas Gon shows his Enhancement Nen ability by breaking a wall, frightening Tsezguerra, but passing the two. After passing, the two celebrate with Leorio. Leorio departs to take the exam for medical school. Gon and Killua then head to Battera's mansion. Gon is the first to enter the game and uses his own game card and ring to do so. He enters the game,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 where he is greeted by Eta. She explains the rules of Greed Island, as well as the spells "Gain" and "Book". She also goes over the objective of the game: to collect all one-hundred restricted cards. Before Gon enters the actual playing area, he receives a message from Ging stating that he would find no clues towards Ging, rather, Ging just wanted to show off his game. He ends up in an open field,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 127 and Killua follows soon after.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 They both sense that they're being watched, when suddenly, a man appears with a book. He uses "Trace" on Killua to track him at all times, but Killua scares him away with his killing intent. Gon and Killua arrive at Antokiba, and decide to participate in the monthly tournament. First, they would eat, though. At the restaurant, the chef tells them that if they eat their meal in 30 minutes, they would not have to pay, and, they would receive the "Galgaida" card. They complete the challenge, but they find the card is useless. All of a sudden, they hear an explosion and rush outside to find Jeet (one of the hired players) dead. Gon asks if the spell cast on Killua could do that, but a man assures him that it would be impossible. The man introduces himself as Nickes, the head of an alliance, and invites Gon and Killua to come to their meeting.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 129 At the meeting, Gon and Killua are offered a place in the alliance, as well as Puhat and Abengane (two of the hired players).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 Gon refuses; as a result, Killua does too, though the other two join. They walk around the city, unaware that a little girl is stalking them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 They make it to the finals of a rock-paper-scissors tournament; Killua wins, earning himself the Sword of Truth.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 132 Soon after, they are attacked by Motaricke, who attempts to steal a card, but Gon takes the card away. From this, they learn that a spell must be enchanted before being used. Killua decides that they should go to Masadora to buy spell cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 133 They sell their "Galgaida" cards for a map. The Antokiba Trade Shop NPC informs them of the monsters that lie outside of town. Rather than being afraid, the boys are exhilarated by the prospect of a challenge. It is at this point that their stalker asks to join, but they deny her accompaniment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 Meanwhile, at the Phantom Troupe hideout, Shalnark invites Shizuku and Kortopi to play the game with him, to which they concur. In the game, they find that Kortopi's duplication ability doesn't work on spell cards, and Shizuku's vacuum does not always suck in objects. He concludes that they are indeed in a real place, and theorizes that one might be able to take a card out without clearing the game. At the same time, Feitan and Phinks kill players for cards. Gon and Killua run through a forest, with the girl impressively managing to keep up. They are confronted by ninjas, who beg Gon and Killua for their exact amount of Jenny to cure an epidemic. They agree, and when the girl offers to pay, they refuse her money, angering her. They also give their shirt to a sick boy, but they receive nothing in return. As they make their way into a canyon, they are attacked by Cyclops. After trial and error, Killua finds their weakness to be their eyes. They encounter a Melanin Lizard, who has a spot as its weakness, but they do not pick up on this.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 135 They encounter several other creatures, that they cannot bring down because of their lack of experience and Nen capability. While this is happening, the girl watches and comments, proving herself to be knowledgeable, but she is ignored by the two boys. When Gon and Killua face an armored monster, she instructs them to use Gyo, and find that the monster is being controlled by a timid Radio Rat, which faints and transforms into a card immediately. The girl demands that the boys use Gyo, Gon follows her instructions while Killua defies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 136 The girl introduces herself as Biscuit Krueger, a woman with 40 years of Nen experience.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 She declares that she will be their mentor. Training Killua and Gon reject Biscuit; they explain that they already have a mentor: Wing. Biscuit then reveals that she was Wing's mentor. She says that they will not survive in the game solitary when she suddenly senses a hostile presence. She has the boys act as they got into a falling-out with her, and then the two parties go in opposite directions. When they reach the tall pillar, they use Zetsu and run back. The enemy chases Biscuit, but is easily defeated by her. Their assailant is Binolt, a Blacklist Hunter and a wanted criminal. The boys learn that Biscuit's goal in the game is to obtain the Blue Planet, a rare gem exclusive to Greed Island. Gon asks her to train them in Nen. She agrees and begins by having the boys fight Binolt, but with rules. The rules are that Binolt must evade the boys' attacks for two weeks, and then he may leave. Otherwise, if he gets knocked out or can't stand, she would kill him. Killua tries to attack Binolt while the latter recovers, but he swipes his scissors at Killua, nearly blinding the boy. Gon also finds himself unable to overcome the scissors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 So Killua decides to throw many rocks at Binolt to prevent him from dodging, and if he does, Gon would attack. While this is unsuccessful, Biscuit notes that they indeed have potential. Killua is going to attack, but Gon stops him, pointing out that they should rest. They continue to fight until Binolt surrenders on day 10. He is prepared to have Gon kill him, but Gon thanks him for the training. Surprised and touched, Binolt leaves to turn himself in.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 139 Following this, they continue to Masadora, but Biscuit has them dig their way there through the rocky area with shovels. At one point, Gon finds the rocks to be too tough for the shovel to be effective. He concocts the idea of letting aura flow to the shovel to enhance his digging, which Biscuit later identifies as an application of Ten: Shu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 140 They finally reach Masadora, only for Biscuit to command them to return to where they started, much to their indignation. She planned on having them train in fighting by re-challenging beasts they were previously unable to overcome. They both do it and succeed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141 Biscuit then begins aura training. She uses Ko, the concentration of aura in one spot, on her fist, and has the boys defend with Ken, the amalgamation of Ten and Ren, similar to an unconcentrated Ko. Gon is surprised to find that a slow punch can have much force. He can only hold up Ken for 2 minutes, and Biscuit informs him that he would have to hold it up for at least half an hour for it to be useful. After much training, the boys achieve this goal as well. The next step is the controlled movement of aura for different circumstances: Ryu. The boys become competent with this skill, so Biscuit begins sparring. While their spars begin slow, after 2 weeks, they become much faster.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 So, Biscuit begins category-specific training. The first exercise is in Enhancement: breaking 1,000 rocks with a single stone in one day. They find that they break the stones that they are supposed to use. Biscuit then transmutes her aura into a number, which both boys simultaneously identify. They play a game of rock-paper-scissors, where the loser would be punished; Gon wins. Biscuit then narrates the legend of the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 Meanwhile, Nickes' group has gathered in a cave. The alliance has collected 90 restricted cards. Suddenly, one of the members, Genthru, reveals himself to be the Bomber. Jispa tries to attack Genthru from behind, but Genthru uses [[Genthru#Nen|'Little Flower']] to blow up his face. Genthru then explains his Nen ability and the sole condition for the release of the bombs: touching him and saying "I caught the Bomber." However, he reminds them that he could use Little Flower for melee. He shows the bombs on everyone's bodies, which count down and explode at 0. He makes them an offer; their lives for the restricted cards. He then leaves the game, and enters Battera's mansion, where he meets his accomplices Sub and Bara, and is confronted by Puhat. He demands Puhat's ring; Puhat refuses and Genthru kills him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 12 hours before the revelation, Shalnark, accompanied by the rest of the Phantom Troupe members (excluding Chrollo), was on a ship, stating that they found the real-world location of Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 They are confronted by Razor, a maker of the game. He gives them a choice: fight him now or in the game. Phinks chooses in the game, so he uses an "Eliminate" card to send them away, and then emits a dodgeball to blow up the boat. Gon continues practicing, having excelled at creating an Enhancement Nen ability: Rock. However, he struggles with the Emission-oriented Paper as it is not his affinity. Gon desires to learn Scissors, a Transmutation attack, but Biscuit is unsure that it would work. Gon explains that Biscuit indirectly helped him create the Nen ability by explaining the history of rock-paper-scissors and that his enjoyment was a factor. Biscuit is glad since his emotions would make the Nen ability stronger. Killua shows off his electricity, scaring Biscuit as she deduces that Killua must have had a rough childhood. She decides to have the boys take a break from training, and during the break, Gon remembers that the Hunter Exam would be taking place soon. They go to Masadora to find out how to leave the game, and they are told that they have to use a "Leave" card or bribe or defeat the Harbormaster. They go to the Harbormaster, and Killua easily defeats him and leaves the game to take the 288th Hunter Exam. He is taken to Dolle Harbor by Elena. Gon and Biscuit run into Abengane while training,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 and learn of Genthru's status as the Bomber and the curse he has inflicted upon the members of Nickes' alliance. He asks them to warn everyone they see about Genthru, and to avenge the deaths of his victims. Abengane is under the suspicion that Genthru's deal is just a setup.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 At the same time, Nickes meets with the Bomber trio. He gives Genthru the cards and begs for his life. At the same time, elsewhere, Abengane begins an exorcism ritual, getting a worm to eat the bomb off his shoulder. Genthru, Sub, and Bara lock fingers, claiming in that it will deactivate the bombs. In actuality, the formation triggers them. The still-counting bombs detonate, killing all of the alliance members except Abengane and Cuzco. Killua takes part in the Hunter Exam, defeating all the other applicants and easily becoming a Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 He returns to the game, where he is updated on the events that have transpired since he left. Killua tells Gon to use "Contact" to look at the people whom they have met, and they notice Chrollo Lucilfer. They are utterly confused by this as Chrollo is supposed to be incapable of using Nen after his confrontation with Kurapika. The Phantom Troupe themselves also notice this, laughing at it for being a fake. Out of the shadows comes Hisoka, who reveals that he is the one using Chrollo's name as an alias. When Killua informs Kurapika of what happened, Kurapika confirms that Chrollo has not rid himself of the chain on his heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 Gon is contacted by Kazsule, who previously stole Gon's cards, in an offer for an exchange. They do trade, and then they go to Dorias, where Killua uses a Risky Dice to make big winnings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 Meanwhile, Tsezguerra's team barters with Genthru's team.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 Unbeknownst to them, Genthru has disguised two random players as Sub and Bara, and when the trade takes place, the real Sub and Bara ambush Tsezguerra's team and steal all their cards. Seeing the level of threat Genthru poses, Tsezguerra beings to formulate a counter-plan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 Gon and the others go back to the sick villagers. Gon uses his Paladin's Necklace to transform them to "Healthy Villagers" cards, earning him the Wild Luck Alexandrite. They are once again contacted by Kazsule, who wants to meet them in person. They do meet, with several other teams, and talk about the Bombers. They trade information regarding the cards Genthru lacks, and after some tension between Killua and Asta, they decide to co-operate. They go to Soufrabi to find the "Plot of Beach" card,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 where a lady NPC informs them that pirates have taken over and will kill anyone who leaks information regarding the "Plot of Beach". The united teams decide to go confront the pirates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Soufrabi Pirates The teams locate the pirates' base at a tavern. One of the pirates, Bopobo offers to take them to his boss if they manage to force him out of a circle, which is surrounded by fire. Zeho attempts to do it but Bopobo effortlessly overpowers him. Killua takes over, using some alcohol and electricity to ignite Bopobo's hat, burning his head. Bopobo leaves the ring to extinguish the fire, earning them both the right to see the boss and, to Killua, Bopobo's hatred. They meet the boss, Razor, who challenges them to several sports matches where the first team with 8 points wins; should he lose, he will leave Soufrabi. The first match is boxing, where it's a Pirate boxer versus Montreux.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 Montreux is easily defeated by his opponent's Nen ability, which allows him to teleport his punch. The next match is juggling soccer balls; Biscuit vs. the Pirate footballer. Biscuit loses, so the third match is Killua vs. Bopobo in sumo. Killua forfeits, giving Razor's team the third point. This string of losses continues, and Goreinu loses the basketball match, giving Razor 8 points and sealing Gon's loss. The other players leave, believing their objective to be accomplished. Gon, Biscuit, Killua, and Goreinu go in search of stronger players.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 They decide to go look for "Chrollo". They teleport to his location, to find that it is Hisoka, who is currently bathing. While Biscuit is infatuated over Hisoka, Gon and Killua ask him his intention. He lies, stating that it is to find Chrollo (in actuality, it is to find an exorcist). He asks what Gon's intention is, and Gon says there is none.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Hisoka recommends going to the city of Aiai to find more partners.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 159 As they travel to Aiai, Biscuit alerts Killua that Hisoka is indeed lying. Killua becomes more suspicious of Hisoka's testimony. They reach Aiai, where they meet strange characters. Hisoka remarks that Aiai won't bore him. Killua picks up on the nuance and realizes that Hisoka is looking for an exorcist and that he has already met the other members of the Troupe. They leave Aiai, and Gon decides to recruit Tsezguerra. Killua uses Hisoka's binder to test whether Hisoka has the Troupe members' names or not. Gon uses it to call Tsezguerra, but none of the Troupe members' names are there. Gon manages to schedule a rendezvous with Tsezguerra. It is revealed that Hisoka used Texture Surprise to mask the names of the Troupe members. With Tsezguerra's team, Goreinu, and Hisoka, as well as some random players, Gon decides to re-challenge Razor. After a week of training, they go back to the tavern and easily defeat Razor's team in the sporting matches. Razor requests his teammates to stand down. Bopobo decides to hold a mutiny in order to settle his vendetta against Killua. In response, Razor uses a Nen ball to blow up his head. After 4 matches, Razor suddenly changes the rules and decides that there will be a dodgeball game involving all players that is worth 8 points, with 8 players on each side. The random players with Gon decide to retreat after seeing Razor's deadly force, leaving Gon with only 6 players. Razor refuses to have anything other than 8 players, angering Gon, as Razor had so callously killed his own teammate. When Gon asks Razor his reason for killing Bopobo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Razor reveals that Bopobo was a death row convict for rape-murder and torture-murder. In fact, all the pirates are death row convicts, and Razor reserves the right to carry out their sentence if they disobey him. Razor also reveals that Greed Island is a location in the real world. Gon asks if Ging is in Greed Island, but Razor only says that Ging ordered him to not hold back. Goreinu creates two gorillas in order to compensate for the missing two players. After explaining the rules, the match begins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 Razor initially gains the upper hand, managing to destroy an ape and incapacitate Tsezguerra. Hisoka uses Bungee Gum to attack the opponents, alerting Killua to its potential advantages in the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162 Hisoka and Killua decide to take out the Devils, leaving only Razor in the match. Before Hisoka's attack lands, two devils combine to withstand it, managing to regain possession of it. They pass it to Razor, who throws it at Gon. Gon uses Ko to block it, sending him flying but otherwise unharmed. Gon is now out. Goreinu throws the ball at Razor to avenge his demolished ape. Goreinu hits Razor,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163 but Razor's devil catches the ball before it hits the ground and throws it back to Goreinu, knocking him out. Razor throws the ball at Killua, but at the last minute, it has a change in trajectory that it goes for Biscuit and Hisoka. It hits Biscuit's dress, which is counted as a part of her body; as a result, she is now out. Hisoka, having managed to gain possession of the ball, has sustained damage to his hands. Gon uses Back to return to the game, aiming to beat Razor at his own game. He has Killua hold the ball while he hits it with his Enhancement Nen ability, Janken.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164 The force generated is enough to send one of Razor's devils out. He tries it again, this time using more concentration, and aims it at Razor. Razor deflects the ball to the ceiling, and while waiting for it comes down, Hisoka uses Bungee Gum to move it away, so that Razor is out. Razor uses Back to return.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 165 Tsezguerra requests Gon to not have Killua hold the ball as Killua's hands are severely injured from Janken. Killua is adamant on staying in because he is Gon's friend, and likewise, Gon believes that he feels most confident when Killua is there. Biscuit takes out the last Devil in the game, leaving only Razor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166 Razor recalls all the devils, since they are out, in order to maximize his power. He throws the ball, but Gon, Killua, and Hisoka make a formation that allows them to regain possession without any outs. Gon uses an even stronger Janken than before to hit Razor, impressing the man.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 167 He does what he did before, except he returns it to Gon this time. Gon falls unconscious, but Hisoka uses Bungee Gum to catch the ball and send it back to Razor. The Bungee Gum causes the ball to stick to Razor while pushing him out of bounds. As Razor is now out, Gon's team is victorious. After the game,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 Gon and Razor have a discussion, with Razor revealing his past with Ging. He admits that he does not know where Ging is. After defeating Razor, they leave and return to the woman who informed them of the pirates' invasion. She presents them with the "Plot of Beach" card. Hisoka then leaves the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 The Bombers They are then called by Genthru, demanding that they give him the "Plot of Beach". He had murdered the players that were formerly on Gon's team. Gon challenges Genthru to a fight, one to which Genthru accepts, once he's finished with Tsezguerra. The Bombers decide to go after Tsezguerra, believing him to have the "Plot of Beach". Tsezguerra agrees to buy time while Gon concocts a plan to fight Genthru. He rebukes Gon for impulsively provoking Genthru, noting that Killua would have been endangered if Genthru accepted the challenge then and there. After leaving, Gon and Killua heal and train with Biscuit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Hisoka and the Troupe monitor Abengane, interested in his exorcism. Hisoka meets the member of the Troupe that serves as his replacement: Kalluto Zoldyck. Tsezguerra participates in various confrontations with Genthru, using a hit-and-run strategy to keep him occupied.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 In turn, Genthru becomes much more belligerent against other players, forcing them to collect cards for him, or even murder them. Goreinu remotely monitors Genthru's actions, informing him that the Sub and Bara with Genthru are fakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 After Tsezguerra's team uses their last "Accompany" card, they return to Battera's mansion. There, they find no one except Sabazushi, who tells them that everyone Battera employed has left. Tsezguerra finds Battera, who is visibly shaken, and demands an explanation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Battera divulges the story of his lover, who was in severe condition following a grave accident. The only thing that could heal her was the "Angel's Breath" card; however, now she is dead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 Gon trains in Emission to prepare a new Nen ability, while Killua comes up with a plan to defeat Genthru. Goreinu informs Gon's team that Tsezguerra has left the game for good, meaning that the Bombers will turn their attention towards them. The group gets ready, set on following Killua's plan. The Bombers arrive, demanding cards. Gon's group feigns unpreparedness and refuses all of Genthru's demands. Genthru becomes impatient, and Gon's group flees with "Accompany". It becomes a cat-and-mouse game until they reach Masadora, after having used up all their "Accompany" cards. As per plan, they lure Genthru's group to a forest where Biscuit and Killua leave Gon in order to split up the Bombers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 Biscuit takes Bara to a beach where they duel. Biscuit, at first, seems to be disadvantaged due to her smaller build. However, she reveals her true form, a large and muscular woman, and knocks out Bara with a single punch.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 177 Killua takes Sub to a field where he uses his heavy yo-yos and electricity to restrain and defeat him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 Gon and Genthru get into a fight, with Genthru gaining the upper hand. Genthru refuses to use his Nen ability, which upsets the prideful Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 176 Gon decides to act independently and make Genthru's Nen ability backfire on him despite the risk involved. Seeing how Gon would never back down, Genthru decides to overwhelm him mentally by using his Nen ability. Genthru attempts to use Little Flower on Gon's hand, but Gon defends adequately. Genthru tries the same move again, only this time, striking Gon's unprotected stomach. The sequence repeats, with Gon being able to defend because of Biscuit's lesson on Little Flower and the fact that Genthru would not use Gyo if planning to attack elsewhere. Seeing how Gon is aware of this, Genthru uses Little Flower with both hands. Despite Biscuit's warning to stick to the plan here, Gon continues,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 179 and Genthru grabs both of his hands, expecting Gon to defend one while leaving the other to be destroyed. However, Gon sacrifices one hand somewhat protects the other and uses the remaining aura in his leg to kick Genthru's unprotected chin. Gon prepares to launch a Janken on the stunned Genthru, but Genthru trips on a rock, saving him from the attack. Gon uses Book and threatens Genthru to give all his cards lest Genthru dies. Genthru uses the opportunity to lure Gon close to him and crushes his throat. Gon uses a card that transforms into gasoline to soak Genthru with it, rendering Little Flower dangerous to Genthru.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 180 Genthru prepares to use Countdown on Gon, but Gon uses Janken, hitting the ground instead. This reveals a pit into which Genthru falls. Gon summons a big rock to fall on Genthru. Genthru avoids, but becomes a sitting duck for Gon's Janken, which successfully hits, knocking Genthru out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 181 The Bombers are restrained, and surrender their cards to Gon. Biscuit uses "Angel's Breath" to heal Gon, and then heals Bara and Genthru with others. Goreinu arrives and disapproves of healing Genthru, but Gon's team justifies themselves. Goreinu gives them all his cards. Gon's team has now successfully obtained 99 cards, but one is remaining: #0. A quiz is held to determine who gets it, and the questions are about details pertaining to the cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Gon ends up getting the most correct, giving him the final card. Two players try to steal Gon's card, but they are easily defeated. Killua uses "Drift" to go to Limeiro, the city where the castle is, and then uses "Accompany" to bring Gon and Biscuit along.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 The Hunt Continues As this is going on, Abengane touches Genthru to release himself of the Countdown bomb. He is later seen being escorted to Chrollo by Hisoka, excited the fortune he will earn. Gon enters the castle, where he meets two game makers: List and Dwun. They introduce themselves, talk about the game and the nature of its name, as well as a little about Ging. Dwun gives Gon a three-slot holder, which allows him to take three restricted cards to reality. A parade takes place to celebrate the first completion of Greed Island. Gon, Killua, and Biscuit talk about which cards to take to reality. Biscuit has her eye on "Blue Planet", and Gon and Killua think about the other two cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 In the end, Gon takes "Blue Planet", "Paladin's Necklace", and "Plot of Beach". With that, the three leave the game. Biscuit uses gain on "Blue Planet", materializing it. Gon uses gain on "Paladin's Necklace" to materialize it, and then uses it to transform "Plot of Beach" into "Accompany", having transformed an "Accompany" into "Plot of Beach" beforehand. Gon reveals that when he entered the game, there was one name on his book: "Nigg." He realized that Nigg was likely Ging because "Nigg" is "Ging" with rearranged letters, and explained it to be because Ging took him to Greed Island when he was an infant. Gon and Killua say farewell to Biscuit, and Gon uses "Accompany" to take Killua and himself to Nigg. They end up in a misty forest, where they see a figure whom they believe to be Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Notable Characters Major Battles * Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck vs. Binolt * Biscuit Krueger vs. Bara * Killua Zoldyck vs. Sub * Gon Freecss vs. Genthru Story Impact * Gon and Killua get training from Biscuit in Nen. * New Nen techniques are introduced. * Killua passes the 288th Hunter Exam. * Gon becomes the first person to beat Greed Island, and a step closer to finding Ging. * The Phantom Troupe acquires an exorcist that's able to undo Kurapika's Nen ability on Chrollo Lucilfer. References Arc Navigation Category:Events Category:Arcs Category:Greed Island arc